


Summoning School

by JackBivouac



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Persona Series
Genre: Altar Sex, Bondage, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Interspecies Sex, Kitsune, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Magic School, Multi, Naga, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Priests, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of students at the Shinyazukai Academy of Summoning in Kasai City, an original work inspired by the Persona series of gamesChapters containing graphic rape are titled "Contains Rape."





	1. Contains Rape

"Are you ready, Mx. Bach, to brave the dungeon of your soul and unleash the power of the eidolon within?" asked the exam proctor.

"I'm ready." 

Helanseju 'Hello' Bach was a young student from Amanandar. They might've been short in their home country, but here in Minkai they were on the taller side, stockier and athletic, too. They kept their dark brown hair shaved on the sides but in a long braid down the back in the Dtang Ma style of their mom. Their olive skin was as pale as the local Tian-Min due to their Taldan dad.

Hello squatted down and scratched out the simplest, most basic summoning circle from class on the stone floor of the testing hall. Some more elaborate design might enhance their abilities on the other side, but Hello knew themself. They were a simple soul with simple wants and needs. Therefore, their soul's eidolon would be, too.

They sat with their legs in the lotus position and crushed the nub of white chalk in their fist. They rubbed the dust between their hands, drying their sweating palms. "Heheh."

Hello closed their eyes. They took a deep breath in. Out. In… 

The stone warmed against their skin. The air sweltered. Hello opened their eyes to a darkness so thick they could taste it. Salty, ew.

"Lights on." As Hello rose to their feet, green light as bright as a lantern bloomed from their outstretched palm.

They were in a chamber of a cave reminiscent of a cathedral to Pharasma if the Mother of Souls replaced all her spiralling comets with the grotesque glares of human-faced serpents. The walls were carved from stalagmite to stalactite with nagas whose coiled bodies formed seething masses on either side of a fanged doorway. So, no, not the friendliest entrance to Hello's first dungeon, but at least the way was clear.

They passed through the fanged maw into a long, twisting corridor carved with that same tangle of seething nagas. Even with their light, there was no end in sight. The farther they traveled, the narrower the passage became.

The carved stone brushed the edges of their thin, white shift, seeming to hiss at the touch. The corridor slowly constricted around them, the nagas’ hissing grower louder and louder to a tearing crescendo as Hello was forced to squeeze sideways.

Their shift ripped to shreds on the writhing coils. Silence fell upon the darkness, broken only by Hello’s short, panted breath. They were stuck. Squeezing and squirming against the body of carved rock crushing them from all sides, they succeeded only in smearing every surface in their sweat.

Hello clenched their teeth, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. This had to be the end of the tunnel, the end of the test. So there was no way in fuck they could let things end here.

They breathed out and out and out in a single breath until their body was as tight and empty as a braided rope. Inching and worming against the sweat-slicked rock, they wriggled one arm and shoulder into the clear. 

The breadth of space on the other side spurred them on. Their lungs shriveled and burned, but their leg was free. Their naked chest and hip. Finally, their other side.

Hello collapsed onto all fours, gasping up the free air like a landed fish. Sure, rapid steps drew their sweat-plastered face. 

Whack! The butt of an eight-foot-long naginata caught the side of their head. Hello dropped to their belly, limbs limp and useless. All they could do was glare through a shock of hot tears as a dark-scaled, ophidian humanoid with lidless eyes stepped into the nimbus of green light.

The nagaji in the lotus-patterned robes of Nalinivati, the First Mother, drew coils of rope from his silk pockets. Hello opened their mouth in a grunt of protest, earning a hard cuff and burst of stars from the back of their head.

The priest wrenched their arms straight down their scraped up back, binding them tight together at the elbows and wrists. Their legs, he lashed together at the knees and ankles. He tossed the smaller, helplessly bound human over his shoulder and carried them across the cavern sanctum to a low, stone altar, its sides carved like lotus petals and a coiled serpent carved into its face.

Hello’s tits, belly, and legs hit the altar face with a stinging smack, their head hanging over the side. The carvings on the wall swam to life, nagas and their nagaji slaves using megaliths of pointed stone to work great feats of magic like transforming human armies into mindless zombies. Great.

Things only got “better” when the full bodyweight of the nagaji dropped onto Hello’s backside, crushing the air from their lungs. Before they could catch a breath, his scaled hands closed around their throat, claws pricking blood from the thin skin of their neck. His thick, scaly dick shoved up their fear-clenched, virgin asshole.

Hello’s eyes bulged. They bucked and writhed beneath the priest for breath and in pain as his cock ripped their tight anal walls apart. The nagaji pounded his bitch into the altar, their flesh smacking and bruising against the stone under his crushing mount.

Hello could only shriek in choked silence, their anal shaft clamping as tight as their useless throat around the priest’s dick. Nature found its way. The constricted squeeze of their ass angled his head directly into their g-spot.

Saliva sputtered from Hello’s mouth as white-hot feeling lanced up the base of their spine to the crown of their skull. Their body broke into a back-arching convulsion under the priest, fingers and toes curling senselessly.

The nagaji continued to pound his climaxing whore, each ass-splitting thrust knocking them further and further into heedlessly drooling pleasure. All the while expiring the last of the air from their spasming flesh.

Hello’s eyes rolled back into the darkness of their skull. As the nagaji raped the last shreds of consciousness from their body, their clenched anus shuddered tight against his cock. Ophidian cum burst up their shaft. The priest retained hold of his bitch until he’d filled their deflowered ass with every last drop.

#*#*#*#*

Hello screamed awake. They fell back onto their hands, long rivulets of sweat snaking down their arms, neck, face. Their red, spider-silk tunic and pants were plastered flat to their torso and legs. The student smacked one palm against the wetted stone. “Fuck!”

The proctor, a Tian-Min half-elf, pursed her painted mouth into a frown.

“Sorry.” Hello pushed themself onto shaking legs, eyes falling on the solid quarterstaff they’d set on the rack by the nearest pillar. They’d give that priest a solid whack or forty.

“Might I remind you, Mx. Bach, leaving the summoning circle forfeits your right to test for the rest of the year.”

They cursed under their breath this time. “Ok...am I permitted to request more chalk?”

“You are.”

“Then may I have more chalk, please?”

They couldn’t physically touch their weapon, but they weren’t going back to a physical dungeon. Hello added to their existing, mostly empty design circles within circles, wheels within wheels. Like any architecture, the heavier the magic load, the more support the spell needed.

When they were finished, the summoning circle looked not unlike the inside of a clock. Or the undulating mass of coiled nagas. Their mouth tightened to a determined line. When they opened their eyes, they were back in the dungeon’s darkness.

This time, they were in the flexible, lightweight armor provided by the academy uniform. Their quarterstaff hung heavy and strong from their back. In addition to their green light, Hello cast an invisible, protective layer of mage armor on themself. Toward the end of the constricting corridor, they cast bull’s strength, not growing their muscles but infusing them with power.

Ready for the fight, Hello expelled the last of the air from their lungs and squeezed into the tightest stretch of the tunnel. Wood slithered to a stop against the carved stone. Hello, an arm’s length from the exit, was stuck.

They cursed, breathlessly, wriggling and writhing between the crushing walls. The quarterstaff wouldn’t budge. The air burned from their lungs.

Hello broke into a full-bodied sweat and flailing panic. Their magically enhanced limbs flopped uselessly against the rock. Their clothed body only wedged tighter between the nagas’ hissing coils. Their lungs seared to lumps of ashen coal.

#*#*#*#*

“Ragh!” Hello slammed forward onto their dripping palms.

The proctor quirked a black brow but said nothing.

#*#*#*#*

Hello dropped their quarterstaff to the cavern floor. They ripped off their tunic and pants. Clad only in their magic, they forced their way down that gods-damned corridor. They squeezed, scraped and sweating, through the end of its mouth.

Rapid steps beat like a pulse in the darkness. Hello faced the sound, ready.

Or not. The sword head of the naginata pierced their nimbus of green light in a blur of metal and wood. The blade punched through their magic and into their gut. 

Blood spewed from Hello’s mouth, adrenaline surging after it. They ripped free of the impaling blade and slammed their heel into the bastard priest’s side.

Wood whistled through the air. Crack! The blunt end of the naginata spun into Hello’s temple. They fell to the swimming earth, splattering the sanctum floor with fluids.

The nagaji wrenched their arms behind their back. He bound their bent arms from the elbows to the wrists. He didn’t bother binding his bleeding victim’s legs.

The bastard threw Hello against the side of the altar. One clawed hand closed around their throat. The other forearm bore down on their back, crushing their chest hard and breasts flat against the altartop. This time, the priest’s cock thrust up the student’s virgin pussy.

Hello rasped into half-choked screams as his dick beat their tight cunt into the hard edge of the altar. Every gut-churning thrust squelched blood down the stone lotus petal. Even so, Hello’s traitorous, ravenous pussy squeezed hard and wet against the priest’s dick raping their walls apart.

Hello’s screams turned to huffed, nasal squeals, their body breaking into rigid spasms against the ropes, the nagaji, and the stone. Ophidian seed exploded into stuffed pussy, spilling and filling their womb. All the while, their blood poured and cooled.

#*#*#*

“Fuck!”

The proctor frowned, blue eyes flitting pointedly at the clock.

“S-sorry,” Hello muttered, the word slurring in their exhaustion. 

They’d performed the ritual three times already, not counting the magic they’d expended on their combat spells. They couldn’t keep this up. Neither could they afford another year in summoner prep. Literally.

“Mx. Bach, of the six hours allowed for testing, only one remains. If you are not finished at the stroke of midnight, you will be forcibly evacuated from your soul dungeon and failed.”

‘I know’ took all of the student’s remaining self control not to yell. Leaving them trembling taut and uncontrollably. They spat over the far rim of their summoning circle and forced themself back to a seat.

#*#*#*#*

Their cheeks were wet with tears. The quarterstaff clattered to the ground from their shaking hands. Hello stripped themself bare with fumbling fingers and wiped their eyes clear. They didn’t bother with the light. They knew the way.

They scraped and wormed themself free of the crushing tunnel. There was silence at the other end but not emptiness. It seemed that gods-damned nagaji couldn’t see in the dark either.

Hello smiled bitterly. Too bad they couldn’t win by stalemate.

Their hands curled to fists, a new wetness running from their eyes. This was the dungeon of their soul, as much theirs as it was their eidolon’s. Their eidolon should be here, not that fucking priest. The fact that their eidolon wasn’t...hurt.

‘Why did you abandon me? What did I do?’

To their surprise, a voice as deep as earth and as velvet as darkness answered the voice of their heart. ‘Abandon you? Child, I have always been here, awaiting your call. You’ve kept me waiting for a very, very long time.’

Hello’s smile warmed with a gasp. Footsteps beat against the sanctum floor.

“Then help me! Weiram!” 

Green light burst from a Tian rune ‘未’ on Hello’s forehead. An identical rune lit green seven feet off the ground by the student’s side.

The sword head of the naginata pierced the nimbus of green lights. The blade glanced off the black scales of a humanoid arm.

An ophidian creature snaked in front of Hello. Their coin-shaped scales scratched softly over the stone and clinked gently with each movement. Standing tall on their long tail was the upper half of a muscular, humanoid warrior with the horned head of a goat. A sharp-toothed grin split their muzzle from ear to ear as they grasped the hilt of a Taldan falcata in both hands.

The naginata clattered to the floor, the priest backing away with the serpent-in-lotus symbol of Nalinivati held between him and the leering, goat-naga abomination. But his goddess offered him no protection against Weiram.

A maelstrom of teeth, horns, sword, and tail ripped the bastard to wet pieces. Blood, for once not their own, flecked Hello’s face. The student closed their eyes with a drained, queasy laugh.

#*#*#*#*

Salty, ew. As the testing hall swam back into focus, the academy bell tolled midnight in the distance.

“Hm. It seems congratulations are in order. You’re a summoner, Mx. Bach.”

Hello had just enough time for a sloppy grin before doubling over and emptying their stomach all over the chalked up floor.


	2. Hello, My Name Is

The exam proctor, Professor Bakushin, gave Hello only a moment to collect themself before taking them to their current dorm to collect their things. The half-elf escorted them to the summoner student dorms on the east side of the campus. Hello’s things fit into a singular travel bag, but after tonight’s exam, they felt like a snail carting around its entire house on their back.

Under their haze of exhaustion, they walked right into Bakushin, who’d stopped before door number 407 on the fourth floor. The professor flashed them a flinty blue look but unlocked the door without a word. Dim light, grunts, moans, and squeaking spilled out into the hall.

A red-furred kitsune was tied spread-eagled on her stomach to the four posts of the squeaking bunk bed in question. A Keleshite ifrit with dark bronze skin and black hair floating flame-like over their shoulders was shoving their cock into her moaning muzzle. A wolf-headed humanoid with snow white fur rammed his knotted dick up her twitching asshole.

Bakushin gave the door a sharp rap of her knuckles. The three occupants froze mid-fuck. 

The ifrit climbed off the kitsune’s face with a shamelessly friendly grin. “Professor Bakushin! What a pleasant surprise. What can we do for you?”

“This is Helanseju Bach, your new roommate.”

“I usually go by ‘Hello.’”

“Hello, then, a pleasure,” said the ifrit, bowing in the Minkaian style. “I’m Maji al-Yanash, from Goka.”

As the kitsune tied to the lower bunk and the rougarou knotted in her anus didn’t have the same freedom of movement, they settled for a wave and a nod.

“I’m Kamijunju Yue,” the kitsune chirped between panted breaths, “from right here in good old Kasai City.”

“I’m Genlag Jotuntag,” said the wolf with the slightest growl on his breath. “From Hongal, I guess.”

The professor held out a set of keys. “Now that you’re a summoner student, all fees and tuition must be paid by year rather than the semester. They’re due at the end of the month.”

Hello gaped incredulously for the first time since barging into their new roommates’ orgy. A semester’s tuition was a hundred gold, but with all the additional fees, it rounded up to a big, fat three hundred. For all Hello’s scrimping and saving at their job in the campus kitchens, there was no way they could conjure up another three hundred by the month’s end.

“We’re all adults here,” the half-elf continued, “but might I remind you that class begins at eight o’clock sharp. Good night.”

The door shut behind her with a skull-ringing finality.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about the money,” said Yue as comfortingly as she could from her helplessly restrained position. “Meet me here tomorrow after dinner. I know a place where you can earn three hundred in a month, easy. More if you work really hard.”

“There you go! You’re a summoner AND you’ve got nothing to worry about,” grinned Maji, clapping a hand on their shoulder. “So, would you care to join us?”

“No pressure,” added Genlag.

Hello blinked, still in the process of winching their jaw back into position. Their travel bag tumbled to the foot of the empty bottom bunk as though of its own volition. Hello had half a mind to follow it.

“I-no, thanks. Just gonna,” they flopped face-first onto a squeaky mattress of their own, “crash. Don’t mind me.”

“You heard the new kid.” Yue’s chirpy voice dropped to a husky growl. “You two get back to spit-roasting the living fuck out of me.”

Maji, ever the gentle-djinn, ran back to oblige.

Hello was glad for their leaden-boned exhaustion. There was no other way they would’ve been able to sleep over the orgiastic moans, howls, and squeaks from the other side of the room. No wonder the academy had spared no expense soundproofing the… 

#*#*#*#*

The academy bell rang in the dawn of the new semester as bone-jarringly as it could. Hello staggered out of their new bunk and into the fourth floor bathroom with half the students on the hall. Their roommates were nominally awake when they returned, so they waited for the three to get ready to go down to the lobby together.

The first stop was the mailroom, three walls of floor to ceiling mailboxes, every one of them holding a little scroll. Hello retrieved theirs from the fourth row and pulled the ends of its ribbon:

Block A  
8-8:50 Natural Science, homeroom  
9-9:50 History, homeroom  
10-10:50 Planes and Summoning Theory, Professor Diyoji  
11-11:50 Planes and Summoning Practical, Professor Diyoji  
Lunch  
1-1:50 Mathematics and Engineering, homeroom  
2-2:50 Social Science and Religion, homeroom  
3-3:50 Arcana and Spellcraft Theory, Professor Benhiyo  
4-4:50 Arcana and Spellcraft Practical, Professor Benhiyo

Block B  
8-8:50 Geography and Dungeoneering, homeroom  
9-9:50 Government and Nobility, homeroom  
10-10:50 Planes and Summoning Theory, Professor Diyoji  
11-11:50 Planes and Summoning Practical, Professor Diyoji  
Lunch  
1-1:50 Language, homeroom  
2-2:50 Crafting and Using Magical Devices, homeroom  
3-3:50 Arcana and Spellcraft Theory, Professor Benhiyo  
4-4:50 Arcana and Spellcraft Practical, Professor Benhiyo

All of the classes were old hat, building on the classes the students took in summoner prep, all except for the Planes and Summoning Practical, which took the place of their basic combat practical. Two of the three teachers were new as well. Professor Bakushin, Hello had already met.

“Who’ve you got? Can we see?” asked Yue, her tail swishing excitedly behind her.

Hello handed over the schedule. Maji and Genlag crowded in to see over the kitsune’s shoulders. Maji let out a low whistle. Genlag shook his head. Neither was particularly reassuring.

“Someone’s going to have a fun year,” said Maji.

Yue swatted the ifrit’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to them. The first year’s always the hardest.”

Genlag cupped a hand around his mouth, so she couldn’t see him mouthing “it only gets harder.”

Assuming Hello actually managed to pay the tuition. For all they knew, they’d only scored a month of summoner classes. Hard as they’d be, they couldn’t afford to waste them.

After a hurriedly scarfed breakfast of rice, miso, fish, and vegetable sides, the four took their leave of each other, dashing off to first period. Hello was in class 1D. Eleven faces turned sharply toward the door as they entered. They were clearly not a teacher, so talking resumed at once.

The first two rows of desks were full, so Hello found a seat in the third beside an open window. The campus greenway stretched out below, the small forest of trees vibrant green in their new, springtime growth. Their leaves rustled in a cool, gentle breeze that caressed Hello’s cheek.

They blinked hard and fast to quell the sudden pin pricks at the corners of their eyes. They would do anything not to give this up. Even rob a bank for the Hitsugi Gumi. Not that Kasai’s richest and most powerful yakuza needed to rob banks these days, thankfully.

The classroom plunged into abrupt silence broken only by the scrape of rapidly adjusting chairs. In walked the half-elf homeroom teacher with the first toll of the eight o’clock bell. Hello hastily stood with the others to greet her.

“Good morning, Professor Bakushin.”

“Good morning, class. You may be seated.” As they did, she immediately turned to the blackboard and wrote their first homework assignment on the board. 

They had to read the entire first chapter of their Geography and Dungeoneering text and answer the twenty questions at the end, essentially a short essay, all due on Wednesday, the next Block A day.

“You can expect a quiz at the beginning of each of our classes together starting Wednesday as well. I’ll write the rest of your assignments during their respective periods, so you needn’t worry about them now.”

Hello’s stomach roiled queasily. Under ideal conditions, that was forty minutes of homework per class, six classes not counting the practicals, so a total of four hours. Every day except Sunday. Which was their eight-hour work day in the kitchens, their other four-hour shifts on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. If they picked up Yue’s second part-time job, which they HAD to do, they’d be getting in bed around one every morning and losing all of their Sunday.

Something had to give, and it had better not be their sanity. Hello closed their eyes. One month. One month. They could do it for one month.

“If you’re going to sleep in my class, Mx. Bach, why don’t I save all of us time and fail you immediately, so a more aspiring student might take your place?”

“Sorry, Professor. It won’t happen again,” said Hello under the searing glare of eleven pairs of eyes. Not counting Bakushin’s own.

“Indeed. As I was saying, although you’re now proper summoners, you will continue to take these general courses for the remainder of your time at Shinyazuka. Who can tell me why that is?”

Every hand in the front row went up.

“Because we’re not just summoners. We’re also members of society and in order to properly contribute to society, we have to be educated in as many aspects of it as possible.”

“That’s a good answer if not wholly circumspect.” Bakushin steepled her fingers. “As summoners, you’ve unlocked the power of your soul, one that few will ever come to obtain. This power places you under the lens of those who wish to make use of it and yourself. Whether they mean to or not, they will exploit any and every of your weaknesses, especially a lack of knowledge and experience.

“So learn. Learn everything we have to teach you. Seize every opportunity that you can. If you can’t, create opportunity. Experiment. Because whether you fail or graduate, as soon as you walk out of these academy walls, the only one who can protect you is yourself.”

The half-elf rose up from her seat, chalk in hand. “Any questions?”

There were none.

“Then let us begin.”


End file.
